HetaHazard Characters
The Axis Italy '' After the eartquake, Italy went unconcious. He was suprised to see Russia as he awoke and calls for Germany and Japan's assistance. While four countries went to look for Prussia, Italy stays back at the room, worrying about Germany. Italy is one of the people who knows that Germany might be contaminated. But Italy decides to not worry about it so much and decided to make flags of the G8 members to cheer them on. Unfortunately he didn't get to finish because giant spiders appear out of the ceiling and attacks the five countries. China gives Italy an antidote and tells him to bring it to Germany while him and France fight off the spiders. But before the three countries could go, Canada gives Italy Kumajirou and stays back to help France and China. While Italy, Russia, and Kumajirou looked for Germany and the otehrs, they came upon a room. In the back was a door that led through a mine cart. Before telling the others, trhe three decided to go in a cart to test it out. Before they could get off, a loud boom was heard making the three jump. Unfortunately, Kumajirou pressd a button that made the cart go on. He soon meets up with '''Spain and''' Finland'. 'Germany ''' Germany is one of the main characters in HetaHazard, and one with a very big role so far in the series. After the earthquake, Germany falls into a pool of water, accidentalty drinking it. Germany remains calm on the outside but panics inside, not knowing if the water was good. He joined the group to find his brother along with Japan, America, and England. When they left room, they entered the room across from them, which turned out to be a control room. When England unlocked the other rooms, a pack of Virus Stray Dogs barges in the room and attack them. After batteling the dogs, the four retreated to another room. The room turned out to be lounge room which also led to the kitchen. ''Japan '' Japan is one of the main characters in Hetahazard. During the earthquake, while all the countries panic, Japan was calm about it since earthquake was normal in his country. After the group falls underground, Japan was the one who found Germany in the pool and carefully gets him out of it with Canada and England's help. Germany, Japan, America, and England went to look for Prussia. They went to the room across for where the others are. The room that the went in was the control room. Later on, the four were greeted by two virus stray dogs which attacked them. After that they retreated to a room that leads to a lounge. The Allies '''''America England China Russia France Other Countries S. Italy/Romano He goes to the reseach lab after his brother,' N. Italy/Veneziano', doesn't answer his calls. There, he meets Hong Kong. '''After having a fatal head injury and being treated by '''China, he dissapears, along with Prussia. He is one of the countries that the evil scientist wants to have as a test subject. Hong Kong '' After waiting at the park for his master, and worried when he didn't show up, Hong Kong went down to the research lab to find his master ('''China) and met Romano '''on the way. ''Prussia Prussia got separated from the others after the earthquake. After battling a few infected creatures and finding the ID card, used to acess some locked rooms, he finds the vaccine for the viruses and gives them to everyone. He later disappears, along with Romano. He is one of the two countries the evil scientist wants to have as a test subject. He keeps hearing noises in his head and appears to be mind-controlled by someone, or something, as his eyes become a dark crimson, and he appears unresponsive. A notable difference is that in the beginning of the game, Prussia oddly had a higher level than the other countries. Spain '' After calling '''Romano, and not getting an answer, a worried Spain goes to America's place to find Romano. He overhears a conversation with the scientist and America's Boss about the scientist's plans. After meeting up with Finland, he finds Italy and Russia. The four go to a room that seems to have been a bar, and dicuss what has been going on so far while eating Spain's tomatoes. Spain wants to go look for''' Prussia and Romano', but Russia disagrees and says that they should do that after they are assured the others are okay. '''Italy '''wants to go with '''Spain' to save his brother, while Finland accompanies Russia to look for the others. Finland Finland appears in the game when Spain '''and '''America's Boss are stuck when a pile of large rocks are blocking the entrance of the cave. He helps Spain '''move the rocks out of the path by using his unusual strength (Moi Moi Power.) Then he accompanies the two in the cave, not telling '''Sweden '''about it. After meeting up with '''Spain, he finds Italy and Russia. After him and Russia spilt up from Italy and Spain, they soon finds themselves with Prussia, who Finland describes to be exhausted. However, Russia hears a strange noise right after. '''''Austria Austria visits Spain to ask about''' Prussia''' and N.Italy. As Spain '''is about to leave to go find '''Romano, he promises to stay by the phone, just in case Spain calls for his assistance. Spian also makes him promise to not tell anyone else about what is going on, as he does not want anyone else involved. But soon,' Iceland' visits, and Austria doesn't know what to tell the Nordic country, and hopes that Spain '''will call him soon. ''Canada'' '''Canada '''was one of the countries present at the world meeting at the beginning of the game. He was one of the characters that originally entered the game ''Iceland'' Iceland goes to '''Spain's house, after hearing that Finland was headed there. He says that Sweden had told him to go, for he himself could not. 'Other Characters' ''America's Boss '' He meets Spain at the old conference building, and shows him the way, leaving halfway afterwards. He is the evil scientist that wants to experiment on''' Prussia''' and Romano and make them bioloigical weapons. ''Virus!Prussia ''